


follow me home (you might be the one)

by SurviveEternity



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, this is all hyacinthus' fault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurviveEternity/pseuds/SurviveEternity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he stepped into the shower, Seth thought back on their relationship and laughed. It was hard to believe that it all started because of a carjacking.<br/>-<br/>a law student and a carjacker meet one late night; from a streetside brawl to a love for the ages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. you knock me off my feet (i won't forget it)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hyacinthus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyacinthus/gifts), [calla753](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calla753/gifts).



> For Ray, who keeps making me write stuff, and for Elaria, who puts up with my frustrated "How do I Dean?"s at 3:40 AM.
> 
> Rating may be subject to change, depending on future chapters.

The alarm went off, waking Seth up. He moved to turn it off, then paused, a smirk growing on his face. A slurring “Turn it off!” - muffled by the pillow - rose from his husband’s side of the bed. Seth turned the alarm off, then crawled over Dean’s form, pressing a kiss to his cheek, before climbing out of the bed.

As he stepped into the shower, Seth thought back on their relationship and laughed. It was hard to believe that it all started because of a carjacking.

*

Seth slung his backpack across his shoulders - his classes for the day were finally over. He looked at the time on his phone - it was 8:30PM. With a disgruntled noise, he shoved his phone back into his pocket. Why did the one Psychology and the Law course have to start at 6:30?

Xavier ran past him, sprinting towards the parking lot. Seth didn't know why Xavier was running like that - no one would try to steal his car. It was old and barely ran.

The campus had been trying to up security since the car thefts started, but - for all that they were one of the most expensive schools in the state - even the bumped up security was shit. The parking lots were still poorly lit, the security guards were still mainly college students looking for a quick buck, there still weren’t enough parking spots even in the poorly lit parking lots.

But it didn't matter to Seth much - he doubted anyone would be after his car, either. He had one of those standard broke college student cars. It was a little better than Xavier's, but not by much.

Which is why it surprised him when he came upon his car and found some scraggly dude trying to open the door.

The guy hadn't noticed him yet - too focused on trying to get the door unlocked - so Seth had the advantage. Quietly, he pulled his backpack off his back - it weighed several pounds. He hadn't gotten his Con Law course in during his first year, since he'd seen the book, but since it was his last semester, he had no choice. And on top of that, he had all of his other books and his laptop. Hitting someone with his backpack would cause damage.

Seth snuck a little closer and swung.

Instead of the solid sound of his backpack connecting with the guy's back, the man ducked out of the way. He had a cocky grin on his face and his blue eyes were dancing as he said, “You wanna go, pretty boy?” He was a few inches taller than Seth and slightly bulkier.

“Pretty boy?” Seth sputtered indignantly, one hand going to his hair. Seth flicked his eyes to the car - the tool the man had been using was still in the door, which meant Seth had a weapon and the guy didn’t. It was enough to balance out the size difference in his favor.

The man seemed to figure that out the same time Seth did. There was a second of nothing, then the carjacker launched for the car door right as Seth swung his backpack. This time, Seth connected - the man staggered back, trying to regain his breath. Figuring he had a chance, Seth stepped in for a punch.

But his opponent wasn’t down yet - quickly, the blue eyed man dodged Seth’s lunge. As Seth went past the man, he could hear the sound of the long, thin piece of metal being pulled out of the car door. Seth caught his balance and spun around for a roundhouse kick. His goal wasn’t to actually connect on the kick, but to knock the wire out of the man’s hand.

His opponent blocked the kick, since he was between Seth’s foot and the car with no place to move - the distinctive sound of something metal hitting the ground meant that Seth had succeeded. But the man now had Seth’s foot; a sharp twist of his ankle nearly had Seth buckling to his knees. He let out a short scream, but then yanked his foot out of the man’s grip.

They both stumbled backwards - for a moment, their eyes met. Even panting from the fight, the blue eyed man still looked like he was having the time of his life. It frustrated Seth - with a low growl, Seth lunged forward again, swinging his backpack. The man smirked, stepping out of the way of the backpack and away from the car. “That as good as you got, pretty boy?” The blue eyed man asked, his crooked grin having grown wider. The carjacker was circling around Seth, which meant he now had his back to the car, 

Seth fought to keep from telegraphing his intentions as he lashed out again. ‘One more,’ he thought, comparing the distance between the man’s heels and the two foot drop Seth knew was awaiting the carjacker. However, Seth didn’t even try to fight the victorious smile on his face. If his smile got a tad bit more vicious as the blue eyed man realized what was happening and lost the crooked grin, well, no one was there to judge Seth except for the man in the drainage ditch.

“That as good as you got?” Seth parroted the man’s words back to him - the carjacker was lying as flat as one could on all those rocks, one hand on his head. The man cracked open one blue eye, snorting, before gently laying his head back down. Certain that his work there was done, Seth walked over to his car - he scrunched his nose up in disgust, the entire area around of his car smelled of smoke. He sent a look over his shoulder to the carjacker - that smell better not be in his car - then tossed his backpack into the backseat. He drove away from the campus - he had cases to read.

*

Seth grimaced as he limped down the hallway - he hadn’t noticed the night before, most likely due to the adrenaline rush he got from the fight, but the carjacker had fucked up his ankle. It wasn’t broken - he’d had a broken ankle from a botched wrestling match in high school, he knew what a broken ankle felt like - but it was definitely swollen. Since this was the day when he had a class on the first floor, then a class on the fourth floor and then a class on the second floor, he was mentally cursing out the carjacker.

The sound of footsteps running down the hallway - and Wade snapping, “Watch where you’re going!” - warned Seth of Xavier’s imminent arrival. “Hey, Seth!” Xavier sounded out of breath; the trombone bag on his back meant he had just come from band practice. From his unending chatter, Seth knew that Xavier had ten minutes to sprint all the way across from campus from the football field to the law school after band practice every day.

“Xavier,” Seth said, watching Xavier warily. The last time Seth had told Xavier his day was less than good, Xavier had pulled out out his trombone and started playing. Wade had threatened to put both of them through a wall. But Wade had also threatened to throw Xavier’s trombone out of the window, so maybe there wouldn’t be any trombone playing today.

Sometimes Seth thought Xavier cared more about that trombone than his own life.

“What happened to you, man?” Xavier asked, having noticed Seth’s limping. “You trip or something?” He automatically reached out to take Seth’s backpack - probably an attempt to help take the load off or something - but Seth ducked out of range of his hand. Because of the direction Seth moved in, he ended up putting even more weight on his already fucked up ankle. Seth grimaced and Xavier winced, slowly retracting his hand.

“I did not trip,” Seth hissed out. “I ran into the carjacker and-”

Seth was cut off by Xavier. “You ran into the carjacker?!” Xavier’s exclamation echoed through the hallway, bringing everyone to a stop; including people Seth didn’t think would care, like Wade, who normally wasn’t interested in anything but himself, and Lana, who normally spent her breaks between classes texting her girlfriend, Summer. Heads also poked out of classrooms - even Professor Regal was standing by his doorway.

Seth closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. His jaw was clenched, the grinding was probably doing damage to his teeth. “Yes,” he finally ground out. “But it’s fine, alright? I kicked his ass. He’s not coming back.”

“Did you report it to campus security?” Xavier started. “Did you get a good look at him? Could you pick him out of a lineup?” Seth started limping away, letting Xavier continue his barrage of questions as they walked to class. As Seth started moving, so did everyone else in the hallway - apparently remembering that they had class and a lot of them were going to be very late if they didn’t start moving.

Professor Regal moved out of the way as Seth and Xavier entered the classroom. Xavier was still going; it was starting to get on Seth’s nerves. “Relax,” Seth finally said, cutting off whatever Xavier had been saying. “Like I said, he’s not coming back.”

“But you’re still gonna report it to campus security, right?” Xavier asked, “What if he went after my car? What if he got my trombone?” Seth was right - Xavier did care about that trombone more than his own life.

“Fine,” Seth threw his hands up in the air. “Fine. But after class, alright? I’m not gonna risk Professor Lesnar’s wrath because I missed a second of Crim Pro.”

Xavier opened his mouth, but Professor Regal cleared his throat. Xavier’s mouth snapped shut and he hurried to take a seat. Professor Regal wasn’t as bad as some of their professors - Professor Lesnar and Dean Heyman both came to mind - but he still didn’t stand for offtopic chatter in his classroom. He also firmly believed in cold calling, especially on students who weren’t paying full attention.

And today, of all days, Seth did not need to be cold called.

*

If it hadn’t been for the barrage of texts from Xavier, Seth might have forgotten to report his encounter with the carjacker to campus security. Even then, he had been tempted to skip the whole mess - the carjacker most likely wasn’t coming back - but then Bayley had sent him three words: _Please, for Xavier?_

And now Seth was walking into campus security’s office. The room was basically deserted - there was a young woman manning the front desk and Seth could see the back of a security guard’s head through a doorway, but they were the only people in the office. Seth could be rereading the cases for Psychology and the Law, but instead he’s here. In the most lackluster security office in the entire state. Hoping to report an encounter with the carjacker. Who wasn’t coming back since Seth dumped his ass in a drainage ditch.

“Hello?” He said, approaching the desk. The woman didn’t even glance up from filing her nails; instead she flicked her nail file towards one of the offices.

“There’s a guard in there,” she said, then she pointed at a stack of papers. “But you can’t talk to him until you fill out these.”

“You’ve got to be kidding,” Seth muttered, looking at the stack of forms. He started searching through the papers, grabbing each form until he found the first repeat. While it meant he didn’t have to fill out the entire stack, he still had four separate forms.

“Xavier, Bayley, you two owe me,” he muttered as he sat down in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs and started filling out the forms. The first one was simple, just his contact information and what type of report he was filing. A glance at the clock told Seth that it had taken him five minutes to fill out the two page form. He bit his lip to keep from groaning - he was supposed to meet Dolph, Byron and Charlotte to go over their Crim Pro notes and if he showed up later than Dolph, he’d never hear the end of it.  
  
The second form was about the crime, what had happened, if he planned on pressing charges (it felt good to check off the ‘no’, it meant he had one less form to fill out) and any important details he could remember. With the third form no longer a concern, Seth skipped to the next one. The fourth form was basically ‘I promise not to sue the school if I’m unhappy with how they handle my case’ - there were at least three loopholes Seth found that he could abuse if he needed to, so he signed it just to get the damn thing over. Another look at the clock told him that if he hurried, he could make it to the bar and still be the first one there.

He dumped the stack of forms in front of the woman and then limped towards the office that she had pointed out. If he ever found that damn carjacker, Seth was going to twist his ankle and see how he liked it. Before he even got to the office, a smell wafted out - Seth’s nose screwed up; it was cigarette smoke. He turned around and looked at the sign right by the door - the large, red and white ‘No Smoking’ sign.

Seth went to knock on the doorframe, but froze the second he saw the security guard sitting in the room. The man who was sitting in the office chair and lazily turning it back and forth with one foot was the blue eyed man Seth had found trying to get into his car. There was a second where both men were obviously working this out, but then the blue eyed man got that crooked grin of his again.

Seth wanted to punch that grin off the man’s face.

“You here to report something?” The man asked, clearly enjoying this way too much. It made Seth want to strangle the other man; he was a law student, he could find some loophole that would get him out of jail. (But people with assault charges can’t sit for the bar - damn it.)

Instead, Seth clenched his jaw and sat down in the chair. Now he could see the blue eyed man clearer - the man’s black wifebeater, which couldn’t possibly be the uniform, revealed a motley of different colored bruises. He also had some cuts; mostly they were uncovered, but he’d put bandages on a few of them.

“You look like you had a rough night,” Seth stated, giving the scruffy man an annoyed look. The blue eyed man had been the one dumped in the drainage ditch but - aside from some bruises and cuts - Seth seemed to be the one in rougher shape. And the carjacker was just sitting in the security office, grinning at Seth like he’s having the best day of his life.

Seth really, really wanted to punch him.

“Took a bad fall last night,” the carjacker grinned at Seth, like they were sharing a shitty joke. “Ya know, this place ain’t that well lit.” His hands - which hadn’t stopped moving since Seth stepped into the office, Seth realized - gestured wildly; in one hand, the blue eyed man clutched a box of cigarettes, in the other, he held a cigarette lighter that he kept flicking on and off. In Seth’s eyes, it was a disaster waiting to happen.

Seth’s eye twitched. The blue eyed man apparently noticed this, considering how his grin grew larger a second after it happened. “Look, man,” Seth finally said, after a pause, “I need to report this and get outta here, alright? I’ve got friends waiting on me and my ex’s gonna rub it in my face if I don’t beat him there, so can we just hurry it up?”

The carjacker was clearly enjoying this way too much. He sat up straight - slowly, which Seth took as a sign of what was in his future - and started organizing the papers on his desk; all the while trying (and failing) to keep his shit eating grin off his face. In the back of Seth’s mind, a mental mantra started up: ‘People with assault charges cannot sit for the bar, people with assault charges cannot sit for the bar.’

“So,” the blue eyed man said, dragging out the syllable, “Would you like to tell me about your encounter?” He was very obviously rereading from a mental script - Seth’s desire to punch the bastard was growing worse and his mental mantra getting louder.

Seth clenched his jaw - his teeth were going to be wrecked by the end of this, he just knew it - but he persevered anyway. “It was 8:30 at night, I was walking back from the law school,” he started, all the while hating Bayley’s ability to make him do things. Why did she have to be so nice. Why did she have to be dating Xavier. He wouldn’t be here if she wasn’t dating Xavier.

After forty five minutes of boring, monotonous questions, Seth was finally out of there. Charlotte and Byron had both voiced their displeasure over texts; Dolph was too busy bragging that he’d made it to the study group first. If Seth slammed the door to his car closed a bit too hard, no one was there to judge.

Right as he started the car, he got a text. It was from a number he didn’t recognize - a growl emitted from his throat as he realized that he did. One hand rifled through his pockets, looking for the card he’d been given on the way out - “Text me if you have any additional information,” the carjacker had said, with that annoying shit eating grin - while Seth’s upper lip curled in a snarl. He nearly tore the card in half trying to get it out of his pocket.

It was the same number. The carjacker - Seth paused, looking at the name on the card - Dean Ambrose was texting him. Not even glancing at the actual message, he just texted back: _how the fuck did you get my number_

It took Dean a minute to respond, but then: _matter of official record_

Seth had to drop his phone to the dashboard before he did something stupid, like break it or throw it out of the window. He pulled out of his parking spot, deciding to put this whole fucking affair out of his head. Since Dean - he mentally stressed the man’s name, since that bastard was the source of all of his fucking problems - was a security guard, Seth didn’t exactly see anything coming out of that hellacious affair.

His phone rang, signaling another text message. Seth’s grip on the steering wheel turned white knuckle; something in him just knew that it was from Dean. He was grinding his teeth into nothing.

When Seth pulled into the bar parking lot, he was feeling a lot better. Taking in a calming breath, he decided to check his text messages.

_btw ur ass looks damn fine_

Seth nearly threw his phone across the parking lot.

*

The door to the shower opened; two arms encircled Seth from behind. Seth smiled, leaning back into Dean’s grip. Dean was bleary-eyed, barely awake, but he still nibbled gently on Seth’s ear.

“What’cha thinkin’ about?” Dean asked, his hand drifting down Seth’s chest towards his cock.

Instead of answering, Seth just turned around and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck. He kissed his husband deeply. Thinking back on when they met reminded Seth just how much he had hated Dean back then - how they made it from ‘hatred’ to ‘love’, Seth was still amazed at.

Dean bit Seth’s lip and all thoughts - of the past, of the future, of how they both had work later and at least one of them was going to be late - slipped away.


	2. infatuated with the way you move (when all the lights go down)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there is some slightly intoxicated sex in this chapter - if that's not your thing, '***' signals the beginning and the end of the section.

“Seth! Where the fuck’s my shirt?” Dean shouted, pulling Seth from his work induced stupor. Running a hand through his hair, Seth sighed and stood up from his desk; this new case would have to wait.

“Which shirt?” Seth yelled back, wandering towards the kitchen. He did glance downwards to make sure he wasn’t wearing the shirt in question. He was wearing an unbuttoned dress shirt, but considering the size, it was most likely his.

Right as he walked into the laundry room, a shirt smacked him in the face. It fell off his face into his hands as he let out a long, slow sigh. Dean stopped throwing clothes around the room, instead he started laughing. Seth sighed again, giving his husband an annoyed look before throwing the shirt back at him. Dean caught it, still laughing, and began to fold the shirt. He put it on top of the dryer then returned to digging through the laundry basket.

Seth stripped off his shirt - he took a second to glance into the washing machine, to make sure it was empty, and then he tossed his shirt in. He heard Dean pause in the search for the mysterious missing shirt, then walk up behind him. “You know what,” Dean said, as Seth turned around to face him. “Why don’t we forget about the shirt for a while and, uh, enjoy some time together. You know, like husbands.”

An idea popped into Seth’s head and he ran his tongue across his lips to keep from smiling. “I have a better idea, Dean,” he said, wrapping his arms and rolling onto the balls of his feet so he could put his mouth right next to Dean’s ear. His beard was brushing Dean’s neck as he whispered, “Why don’t we find that fucking shirt?”

Dean groaned. “C’mon, man!”

Seth shook his head, chuckling. Back when they’d barely known each other, moments like this hadn’t even occurred to him as an option. ‘And it hadn’t really been what I wanted to do with Dean back then,’ he thought. He would’ve taken Dean up on that offer in a heartbeat back then.

**

Seth was brought from his studies by the sound of his phone going off. He continued to read Gibbons v. Ogden as his hand grasped for his phone; he only broke his concentration long enough to see who had texted him. It was Xavier, inviting Seth to join them at the nearby bar in an hour.

For a second, Seth’s shoulders drooped because it wasn’t from Dean, but then he realized what he had just thought. With a growl, Seth dropped his phone back onto the desk and returned to reading the case. He sent a glance towards the clock on his phone - he had enough time to finish reading the case before he had to get dressed and leave for the bar.

His mind started wandering - Dean hadn’t texted him in days. Seth had seen the other man around campus a few times since the texts had stopped, so nothing bad had happened to Dean. ‘Maybe he found a new unfortunate student to fuck with,’ Seth thought, ignoring the undercurrent of jealousy that accompanied the thought.

It’s not like Seth really cared about the annoying jackass; he was just really curious about why he was trying to steal his car. It’s not that Dean was hot and looked good in a wifebeater or had gorgeous eyes or - goddamnit. Seth hit his head lightly against the textbook. He should really just give up on Gibbons v. Ogden and just go to the bar; maybe having a drink or two would help Seth forget about Dean. Maybe Dolph would be there - even after the break up, Dolph was always down for a good fuck.

*

Seth tipped back his beer, watching the bar from his corner. Because his ankle still hurt from when Dean twisted it - the asshole - Seth had ended up sitting in a booth instead of playing pool. But then again, maybe it was a blessing. Since Kofi and Big E had managed to come, Xavier was playing pool with them. Seth smirked; they’d already hustled three people tonight and they were well on their way towards hustling a fourth.

In the opposite corner of the bar, Bayley, Charlotte, Sasha and the ever neon haired Becky Lynch were talking. Every time Seth had inquired into how they met Becky, the story seemed to get longer and more convoluted. It probably didn’t help that Bayley would always start off by telling him how she and Sasha met and then get distracted before she could even make it to meeting Charlotte, let alone Becky. Becky was gesturing exuberantly with her arms, her voice loud enough that he could hear her, though her accent made it hard to understand what she was saying.

A commotion near the pool table brought Seth’s attention back to Xavier, Kofi and Big E. A pair of men had joined them at the pool table: one was tall, with long black hair and a tattoo covering his entire right arm and the other - Seth drank the last of his beer then put it down on the table, the pain in his ankle flaring up. The other was Dean Ambrose.

For a second, Seth just sat there and watched Dean tower over Xavier, Kofi and Big E. Dean was wearing the leather jacket he’d been wearing when they fought - since they’d been brawling, Seth hadn’t been able to notice how well the jacket fit him. Seth dropped his head back - where the fuck was Dolph? He’d promised he’d be there when Seth texted him. Seth’s plan was to just sit in the corner and watched how it played out, but then Xavier started being _Xavier_ and Kofi and Big E were just enabling him. If no one did anything, Seth saw a brawl in their future.

Seth stood up, walking over to the pool table. He didn’t even think about what he was going to say - or why he was going over there in the first place - but as soon as he was in earshot, he opened his mouth. “Look who it is,” he said, gesturing to Dean. “When I stopped getting your texts, I thought you’d died.” Seth paused - Dean was giving him an intrigued look and the man next to Dean was just confused. “Such a shame you’re still here.”

There was a pause, but then Dean started laughing. Seth’s eye twitched. Dean handed off his pool cue to the black haired man he came in with, then stepped closer to Seth. “If you’ve been missing me so much, sweetheart,” Dean said, ducking his head, so their faces were way too close together. “You coulda said something. It’s not like you don’t have my number.” Seth could already feel his face going red, so he stepped back to reestablish the distance - to his ire, it felt like he was stepping back from a challenge, a challenge he’d failed in some fashion.

That shit eating grin was back on Dean’s face and he stepped forward again, licking his lips. Seth tracked the movement without intending to; he swallowed without thinking about it.

He also noticed Xavier watching them closely. Seth wanted to groan - there would be no escaping this now. If he explained what was going on, he’d be the talk of the school. If he didn’t explain what was going on, he’d still be the talk of the school. There were days Seth regretted his friendship with Xavier.

Seth grabbed Dean’s arm and dragged him away from the pool table. “Dean!” Someone called from behind them - probably the tattooed man - and Dean waved the concern off.

“I’m fine, Ro! Pretty boy couldn’t hurt me if he tried.” Seth just knew that Dean was grinning at him. Seth’s lip curled up into a snarl - he pulled Dean into one of the dark, hidden alcoves in the bar.

"You know they’re all gonna think we’re fucking now.” Dean grinned at Seth, who unconsciously tightened his grip on Dean’s arm. Seth was snarling again, pulling Dean in closer to him. Somewhere behind Seth’s anger that Dean was doing this to him, his mind noted just how blue Dean’s eyes looked right there.

And then he wondered what it’d be like to kiss that grin off Dean’s face.

So he did.

Seth pushed his face forwards, angling his head to capture Dean’s lips - there was a slight stutter in the movement, was he really just about to kiss the man who tried to steal his car and twisted his ankle? Dean took advantage of the pause in Seth’s movements to kiss Seth first.

Dean tasted like shitty cigarettes, shitty beer and some cheap ass mint flavor. ‘Probably gum,’ Seth’s mind supplied, remembering a pack of gum he’d seen on Dean’s desk at the security office.

But then his mind caught up to what happened and a low growl came from Seth’s throat - once again, Dean had fucked up his plans. With this in mind, Seth nipped Dean’s bottom lip. He hadn’t expected Dean to pull back, laughing under his breath - Seth’s breath caught in his throat as he watched Dean’s tongue flick out and lick the bitten lip.

Determined to keep control of the situation, Seth leaned in forward. “What?” He smirked at Dean. “You can’t handle it rough?”

Dean raised an eyebrow, giving Seth an amused look. “Darlin’,” he said, leaning his head down, placing his mouth right next to Seth’s ear. “You’ve got no fucking idea how rough I like it.” Seth was thankful that his eyes were such a dark shade of brown; his pupils had to be completely dilated.

Though - he noted smugly - he wasn’t the only one who was clearly aroused. Seth pushed himself forward, pressing their bodies right up to each other; he could feel Dean's arousal through the thick jeans they both wore, and it made him a little dizzy. And it apparently affected Dean, too, from the way he sagged slightly, muttering “Fuck.”

The sound of the girls bursting into laughter surprised them both; they pulled apart, suddenly remembering that they were in a public place. Seth turned his head slightly - he was pinned against one of the back doors; silently, he thanked Xavier for the other man’s big mouth. If Xavier hadn’t hustled all of the ways in and out of the bar from Slater, this wouldn’t be possible.  “Your place or mine?” He asked, as he turned the doorknob. This door led out into the alleyway and it was basically never locked because the handle on the outside had gotten broken off in a drunken fight several years before.

Seth pulled himself off the door so it wasn’t supporting his weight as the door flung open, revealing the empty, barely lit alleyway. At the opening of the alley, he could hear the cabbies playing cards. Since this bar was a favorite of law students, cab drivers liked to park outside and wait. Law students tended to have money and literally couldn’t have a criminal charge like a DUI on their record, which meant they had to take cabs home instead of driving.

Dean still hadn’t responded to Seth’s question, seemingly too busy staring at the open door. “How’d you know ‘bout this?” He jerked his thumb at the door. “Seems like the sorta thing a bar’d wanna keep on the downlow.”

“Slater lost a bet and Xavier Woods can’t keep his mouth shut.” Seth looked down the alley - in the back of his mind, a voice was saying that telling a known criminal an escape route out of the bar had been a really bad idea. But the hardness in his pants was telling him that getting them out of the bar as fast as possible had been a really good idea.

For a moment, Seth thought Dean was going to press more, but instead he finally stepped out into the alley. “So, darlin’,” he rasped, the sound going straight to Seth’s dick. “What’s the plan?” He accentuated his question by kicking the door shut.

It took a second for Seth to figure out what Dean had said. In that second, once again Dean took control. “C’mon, pretty boy,” he said, shaking his head as he grabbed Seth’s upper arm. Seth yanked his arm out from Dean’s grip, but still followed him down the alley towards the cabs.

Their appearance paused the game of poker that had been going. Three different cab drivers all moved towards their cabs, but they were beaten by the woman who’d already been sitting inside hers. “See you’re in a hurry, boys,” she called through her open window.

Dean opened the cab door and slid in, relaying an address. Seth slid in after him and before Seth had even finished buckling his seatbelt, Dean had made a mark on Seth's neck. Seth moaned - in response, Dean bit slightly harder. A snorting sound indicated that the cab driver knew exactly what they were doing - this revelation made Seth straighten up. Dean gave one last nip, but when Seth pushed him away, he went.

Seth ducked his head low, trying to hide his blush as he straightened his clothes. Now the cab driver was chuckling. "Don't stop for me, boys, I've seen it all."

In response to the cab driver, a cocky grin spread across Dean’s face - something told Seth that this was going to be very embarrassing for his dignity. "Bet I can do something you ain't seen," Dean challenged.

The cab driver gave them an amused look over her shoulder. "Try me."

For a second, Seth thought Dean was going to do something, but then their gazes met. Dean stared at him in consideration, but then he shook his head. “Nah. I don’t need to prove to anyone that I’m about to be the greatest lay he’s ever had.”

The ride was mostly sedate from that point, though Seth carefully ghosted his hand across Dean’s crotch. He didn’t want to make a scene or catch the cabbie’s attention again, but he couldn’t keep his hands away from Dean for too long.

They slid out of the cab, Seth pulling out his wallet to pay for the ride. Dean was bouncing back and forth on his feet, apparently antsy to get inside. Not that Seth wasn’t - his own arousal was making this nearly unbearable - but the taxi needed to be paid for. The driver accepted the payment with a knowing smirk; he ducked his head, willing the red from his cheeks.

He had barely gotten his head out of the cab window before Dean’s arms found their way around his waist and suddenly Seth found himself above the ground. Seth noticed, disgruntled, he was being carried bridal style and he tried to wriggle out of it. “Taking too long,” Dean muttered into Seth’s shoulder as he adjusted his grip, continuing to carry Seth. “And as hilarious as it’d be to watch you hobble up the stairs, I ain’t got time for that.”

Seth could actually hear the cabbie laugh as she pulled out of the parking spot.

Dean turned around and headed into the apartment building. Taking in the stairs, Seth stopped struggling. He had found out that climbing stairs with his ankle in the state it was in was much more work than it was worth and - Seth was loathe to admit it, but - Dean was right. They didn’t have time for Seth to limp up the stairs.

Seth counted the steps as Dean carried him up three flights of stairs. For all that this was a large apartment building, they didn't run into anyone on their way up to Dean's apartment.

When they got there, Dean placed Seth back on the ground - shockingly gently for how rushed and rough they'd been all night. Deftly, Dean pulled a pair of keys out of his pocket and he unlocked the door. A hand grabbed Seth's shirt collar, pulling him in for a vicious kiss full of teeth.

Then they were in Dean's apartment - the door banged shut, probably kicked shut by Dean’s foot. He could feel hands grabbing at his hoodie and shirt, pushing the hoodie off and pulling the shirt up. "Work out, huh, pretty boy?" Dean laughed, his voice low and rough, his blunted fingernails dragging across the planes of Seth's chest.

Seth elected to ignore Dean’s dig, instead he nipped the blue eyed man’s bottom lip, all the while trying to get Dean’s leather jacket off. Finally, Dean managed to get Seth’s shirt and hoodie off - they both went flying somewhere across the room. “C’mon, man,” Seth nipped Dean’s lip again. “I like that hoodie.” Finally, he rolled Dean’s jacket off and dropped it to the floor.

Dean leaned in close, nibbling on Seth’s ear. “Right now, pretty boy,” his breath tickled Seth’s ear. “You like me more.” To accentuate his statement, Dean ground his hips against Seth’s. A long, low moan slipped from Seth’s lips as his eyes fluttered shut and his head dropped back. Chuckling, Dean bit Seth’s neck. “A lot more.”

Taking advantage of Seth’s moment of ecstasy, Dean grabbed his hips and maneuvered them over to the couch. “Oh, hell no,” Seth said, pulling away slightly. “I am not fucking you on that.”

“What’s wrong with it?” Dean’s tone was petulant as he looked at his couch.

Seth decided against mincing his words. “It looks like you pulled it out of a garbage dump.” Dean glared at him and Seth sighed, running his hands down his face. “C’mon, you gotta have a bed around here somewhere, man.”

***

Dean surged forward, pulling Seth’s hips in flush to his as they kissed again. Through this, Dean managed to back Seth up away from the couch and towards the bedroom. Seth only realized where they were when the backs of his legs hit the mattress - he lost his balance and fell backwards onto the mattress. Quickly, he kicked his shoes and socks off and shoved himself further up the bed.

From there, Dean pinned Seth's hands to the bed - Seth keened, bucking his hips up, trying to get more friction. His eyes were closed, but he could hear Dean swallow from above him. Seth cracked open one eye, just enough to see the desire in Dean's blue eyes. Remembering the cab ride in, Seth tipped his head back, baring his neck. Dean swallowed again and that was the opening Seth needed.

Tensing suddenly, Seth used his strength and flipped them over. Suddenly, he was straddling Dean's hips and he slid his hands down, pinning Dean's wrists to the bed. From the gleam in Dean's eyes, he appreciated Seth's moxie, if nothing else.

From his position on Dean's hips, Seth surveyed the man lying under him. Then he decided that Dean was wearing way too many clothes; removing one of his hands from Dean's wrists, he ineffectually pulled at Dean's hemline. Dean removed his hands from Seth's grip, laughing as he did it, and then removed his shirt for Seth.

"Stop fucking up my plans," Seth pouted.

Dean only laughed harder, placing a hand on Seth's hips. "Lemme make it up to you, pretty boy," he rasped, rubbing his other hand against Seth's cock through his jeans. Seth whined, his head falling back. Dean had been paying attention in the car ride, he realized, as the other man unbuttoned Seth's jeans.

Once again, Dean had control of the situation and he flipped them over again. Seth landed spread eagle on the mattress, one hand landing on the bed while the other dragged down Dean's back, leaving what would definitely be long red scratches in the morning. Dean chuckled as he pulled Seth's jeans and underwear down and then knelt by the bed. Seth pushed himself up onto his arms, wanting to watch Dean at work.

Seth's arms nearly let out from under him when Dean wrapped his mouth around his dick. 'Fuck,' Seth thought, his eyes flickering closed. Seth had been with good men before - it'd be an injustice to say Dolph was anything less than great in bed - but fuck. Dean Ambrose was something else. Dean's tongue swirled around the tip of Seth's cock and Seth pulled himself forward to wrap a hand in Dean's hair. Dean paused his movement to grimace - immediately, Seth removed his hand, being as careful as he could not to yank on any of Dean's locks.

Dean hummed around Seth’s dick - moaning, Seth fell back against the bed, running one hand through his hair. “Fuck, Dean,” he muttered, bucking his hips slightly. The motion was stuttering, because he did it without realizing it at first, but then Dean hummed again which Seth took as a sign it was okay. Gently, Seth thrust his hips again. Once again, he was rewarded with the humming sensation.

“Fuck,” Seth’s other hand clenched the bedsheets. “Fuck, Dean, God…” Dean grasped the shaft of Seth’s cock with one hand, while cupping his balls with the other hand. He removed his mouth - making Seth whine - but continued to stimulate Seth with his hands.

Seth’s eyes flickered shut and he just gave into the sensation. Dean swallowed the tip of his cock again and Seth just whined. His body was tense, the pressure rising to barely survivable. "Dean," Seth moaned, realizing what was coming. "Dean, I'm gonna - !" His sentence cut off as his body spasmed, cum spurting from his cock, his vision going white. He came down off his high, staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Told ya," Dean said, licking his lips. "Best you'll ever have."

"Fuck," Seth rolled over. He was feeling tired, but there was another part to this that had to happen. "Get up here," he patted the bed next to him as he pulled himself up onto his knees. Dean climbed onto the bed, his cock leaking. Seth leaned down onto his forearms, so he was basically on his hands and knees, and ran his tongue up Dean's cock.

"Fuck, pretty boy," Dean ran his hand through Seth's hair, before grasping it tightly. He yanked Seth's head back, making Seth's eyes flicker shut as he moaned. "Fucking hell, darlin', you do like it rough, don't ya?" He pulled Seth's head back to his cock and Seth eagerly wrapped his mouth around it. Seth was no egotist, but there were some things he was damn good at - and giving head was one of them.

He swirled his tongue around the tip of Dean's cock, then he swallowed it down as far as he could. Seth had trained his gag reflex out in high school, a stupid challenge between him and Jimmy to see who could do it faster, and several of his boyfriends and fuckbuddies since had appreciated it. Dean's grip loosened in Seth's hair and his voice faded slightly. Seth glanced up through his eyelashes as he bobbed up and down - Dean was watching him closely, his voice still running, just not as strong as before.

Seth returned his full attention to Dean's dick - he pulled his mouth up all the way, to the top, then swirled his tongue around the head again. He wrapped one hand around the shaft and started to move his hand up and down, then he took Dean into his mouth again. Dean's grip on his hair tightened again - Seth paused in his ministrations to moan as Dean yanked, then continued the blowjob with vigour.

Dean said something that sounded vaguely like a warning, but then hot cum was flowing into Seth's mouth. Pulling back quickly, Seth closed his mouth, not wanting to get cum on the bed sheets. It tasted horrible, but since Dean had swallowed his, Seth swallowed it as well. Seth fell over, lying on the bed and Dean collapsed down next to him. "Not bad, sunshine," Dean said, annoying Seth with his condescending tone.

"Fuck you," Seth said, rolling over to get away from the jackass he'd just blown.

"Any time, pretty boy. Any time.”

***

When Seth woke up, it was to hairy arms wrapped around his chest and warm breath on the back of his neck. It took him a second to remember where he was - and who he was with. Carefully, Seth slid out of Dean’s grip. He grabbed his boxers, pants and shoes off the floor of Dean’s bedroom, then quietly crept out into the front room.

He slunk across the room, quickly grabbing his wallet, shirt and hoodie. He put his clothes on quickly, checking his phone for the time. It was 5:30 in the morning, when he’d normally be going to the gym to workout before class.

Quietly, Seth pulled the door shut. The workout would have to be skipped; he needed to get home, change and then run off to the school - and Dean’s apartment was in the opposite direction of Seth’s apartment. And his eyes hurt. “Shit,” Seth muttered, realizing he’d slept with his contacts in. Guess that meant glasses today.

*

His ankle still twinged a bit as Seth ran across the campus - he probably shouldn’t have taken that shower when he got home, since it meant he was running late. But he had a silver lining; there was a shortcut through the back that’d drop him right next door to Banking.

Seth reached into his pocket, grabbing for his wallet. The shortcut was a backdoor that could only be accessed by students and staff, so he needed to get his student ID. As he flipped open his wallet, Seth came to a startling realization: this was not his wallet.

It looked identical - Seth’s eye twitched, realizing that he and Dean had the same taste in wallets, though Seth’s was in much better shape - but the driver’s license inside didn’t belong to him. Seth paused, debating whether or not he actually believed that Dean was 6′4, but then two things occurred to him: number one, he was almost late for class, and number two, he had to interact with Dean again to get his wallet back.

“Goddamnit,” Seth muttered under his breath, as he yanked out Dean’s employee ID and swiped it. The light turned green and Seth rushed through the door, still mentally swearing at whatever deity decided this was his life.

*

While sitting in class, Seth slid down in his seat, pulling out his cellphone. Quickly, he tapped out a text to Dean: _think we switched wallets. meet you at the security office @ 4:15?_

There. Seth slid his phone back into his pocket before Professor DiBiase could notice - “Rollins!” Seth tipped his head back in his chair. Goddammit, Dean.

*

Seth hobbled into the security office at exactly 4:15; just like before, the office was entirely empty except for the secretary filing her nails. "I'm looking for Dean Ambrose," he said to the blonde woman at the reception desk. She looked up from her nail filing and considered him with a raised eyebrow.

"You Seth Rollins?" She asked, her voice having a distinct New Yorker accent. "'Cause Dean left me with a message for you. Something about meeting at the bar." She rolled her chair back, heading over to a small stack of papers. "Nope," she muttered, flipping through the pages. "No, no - What’s thi - Enzo! I'm gonna kill that little bastard - no, no, yes!"

Rolling her chair back, she held out a piece of paper. "So, you and Dean, huh?"

Several thoughts flashed through his head and Seth snatched the piece of paper out of her hand, nearly tearing it. "Hey!" She exclaimed, glaring at him - Seth didn't even notice, he was too busy scanning the page for whatever Dean had written. _pretty boy - had a work thing. meet me at bar. i'll show you a good time again._

"I mean, it might just be me, but 'I'll show you a good time again' doesn't exactly sound platonic," she said, with a smirk. Seth closed his eyes, willing himself to calm down. She was just a secretary, there was no way she could end up contributing to the gossip already flying around the law school. He'd been avoiding Xavier all day - and Dolph. And Bayley and Charlotte and Sasha and everyone. In order to escape them all, he'd ended up spending his lunch period listening to Lana gush about Summer Rae and how Summer's doing this and how Summer's doing that and how amazing Summer is. If he never heard another word about Summer Rae, his life would be complete.

Then the door opened. "Hey, 'Mella - Seth! What are you doing here?" Bayley bounded in - she wrapped her arms around him in a hug and then immediately pulled over a chair to sit next to "Mella".

"I've got to go." Seth said, crumpling the piece of paper in his hand and throwing it in the trash on the way out. Now he had to go meet Dean at the bar - and hope he can get in, even with the wrong ID.

*

Seth walked over to the door of the bar; Slater was outside, checking IDs. Without even thinking, Seth opened his wallet and only remembered at the last second that it was Dean's wallet.

"Hmm," Slater said, drawing out the syllable. Seth clenched his jaw, knowing Slater was about to get really, really annoying. "I dunno about you, but I'm fairly sure you ain't some 6'4 white guy with blue eyes and dirty blond hair. I mean, I could call my boss to check, but I don't think this is your ID."

"Yeah. And he's 6'1 with brown eyes and brown hair and needs contacts or glasses," Seth pointed to Dean, who was inside by the bar. "Gimme a break, Slater. Just let me in so he and I can trade wallets."

"No can do, brother," Slater smirked as he handed Seth the wallet back. Seth snatched it back and flipped it shut, shoving it into his pocket. He stomped off, heading towards the back alley. If Slater wouldn’t let him in the door, Seth would have to get in some other way.

Seth smirked. He’d have to get in some other way - and Slater would have to explain how Seth ended up waltzing in through the kitchen. ‘Sweet justice,’ he cackled to himself. There was a second floor window that couldn’t lock anymore right above the employee parking. And the only way down was through the kitchens. “‘No can do, brother,’” Seth mocked as he climbed on the hood of some ugly custom painted truck that could only be Slater’s - no one else working at the bar had taste that bad. “Asshole.”

He stood on top of the truck’s cab and slid the window open, then climbed up and in. Seth was happy he made it through the window before that redhead waitress dropped her glass and started screaming. There was barely time to open his mouth before Mark Henry, the bar’s owner, came running up the stairs.

“What in the world is going on?” He exclaimed as he walked through the door - in seconds, he took in the scene: Seth standing by the open window, the redhead standing over the broken glass and then he looked really annoyed. In the back of his mind, Seth knew that Mark Henry was a nice family man who had thanked Professor Borden, Seth, Sasha and Dolph profusely for helping him out with his legal troubles, but he also knew that Mark Henry had also been a professional weight lifter for a long time before establishing the bar.

“Hey, man,” Seth glanced over his shoulder, considering going back out. “Slater was giving me shit - uh, sorry, trouble - and since I knew the window doesn’t lock, I thought I’d get in this way. I just really need to talk to this one guy and I’ll get out.” ‘Please don’t throw me out the window.’

The red haired waitress started to sneak towards the door - Mark Henry held out his hand, blocking the way, as he asked Seth, “Who told you that the window doesn’t lock?”

“Slater did,” Seth answered. ‘Ha. You’re in so much trouble now, Slater. Should’ve let me in when you had the chance, you bastard.’

Mark Henry shook his head. “I’ll have a talk with him. Seth, go on with you, don’t worry about leaving afterwards. Me and Ms. Eva Marie gotta have a talk.” Seth ducked his head, thanking the man repeatedly as he slipped out of the room and down the stairs.

‘Thank God,’ he thought, reaching up to yank his ponytail tighter. He got a few odd looks as he went through the kitchen - and those two guys who were in Slater’s ‘band’ gave him dirty looks. He just smirked at them.

Seth surveyed the bar as he left the kitchen - Dean was still sitting by the bar, drinking a beer. Seth walked over and pulled out Dean’s wallet. “Hurry up and gimme my wallet. If we switch quick, Slater’s gonna get in more trouble.”

"Almost didn't recognize you there, pretty boy," Dean said with a smirk. It took Seth a moment to realize what Dean meant, but then his hand went to his glasses. He ducked his eyes, trying to decide if this was a dig or a compliment.

While Seth was considering what he meant, Dean turned his head back towards the doorway where Slater was standing. Seth finally glanced up right as the redhead looked into the bar and turned pale - shaking off his concerns about his glasses, Seth flashed Slater a grin and waved. “Think he’s ‘bout to faint,” Dean said with a snort, before dropping Seth’s wallet onto the bar and taking his own wallet back.

Seth chuckled, shaking his head and sitting down next to Dean. “Man, that feels good,” he laughed, watching Slater getting paler and paler. It couldn’t be good for someone to have that much blood leave their head that fast. “Slater’s always a pain in the ass.”

“Come here often, pretty boy?” Dean sounded amused, that shit eating grin of his firmly back in place. For the first time, Seth didn’t want to punch Dean’s teeth in; instead, he thought there was something wildly attractive in that cocky grin - when it wasn’t pointed at him, anyway.

“Yeah, one of the closest places to the school.” A thought occurred to Seth and he shook his head, laughing slightly. “You should’ve seen the line to volunteer for the pro bono program last semester. There was some bullshit going down and Mark Henry came to the school, looking for some legal help because it looked like the bar was gonna close down and, man, according to Professor Borden, that was a record day for the pro bono program.” He stopped speaking to accept the beer that Alicia placed in front of him - she grinned at him as she turned away, her eyes quickly darted to Dean and then she winked at Seth.

Seth glanced at the man sitting next to him - Dean seemed to be paying attention as he tipped back his beer. “Xavier and his big mouth got it around school that Mark Henry was looking for help from the pro bono program. There was a line from outside Professor Borden’s office all the way to the stairs and even down them for a bit - it took him, Professor Kane and Professor Regal four hours to get all of the required paperwork done.”

A grin spread across his face and Seth puffed his chest out a bit. “More than fifty people signed up that day and there were about a hundred volunteers in the program, but Professor Borden picked me for the team.” He smirked. “Haven’t had a rank lower than third since my first semester.”

“What happened your first semester?” Dean had an impish expression on his face. “I mean, I’m just curious.” There was malicious delight in his eyes as he took another sip, trying to hide the grin on his face.

Seth tried to fight the slumping of his shoulders. “It’s not my fault,” he muttered, glaring at his beer. “Just stupid shit. Fucked up on the Contracts final. And fucking Dolph -” Seth stopped, instead taking a large gulp of his beer. Dean was laughing next to him - he wasn’t even making an effort to hide his amusement now.

“Excuse me, Seth,” Mark Henry’s voice interrupted their conversation. Seth and Dean both turned around - Mark Henry was standing behind them, with a now very red faced Slater standing next to him. Whether the red was from rage or embarrassment, Seth wasn’t sure. Mark Henry continued. “Heath here says that you tried coming in with someone else’s wallet.”

“Yeah!” Heath suddenly exclaimed. “Check his wallet, it ain’t his.”

Seth fished out his wallet, keeping his face perfectly composed in innocent bemusement. “I don’t know what Slater’s on about,” he said, flipping open his wallet to reveal his driver’s license. “This is my wallet.”

“Bu-bu-but - they switched! They hadta’ve switched, you gotta believe me, they switched!” Slater was pleading with Mark Henry now. “C’mon, boss, you gotta believe me.”

Making himself known, Dean chuckled. "You know, I wouldn't be tryna prove we did switch. 'Cause if we did, you let me in with the wrong ID." Seth ducked his head, taking a second to school his face back into a neutral expression.

All of the red rage flushed out of Slater's face, replaced by pale terror. Mark Henry crossed his arms, glaring at the bouncer. "Heath, you and I need to continue our talk somewhere else." He walked off - dragging a sputtering Slater behind by one shoulder.

Seth lasted until the door to the kitchen swung closed - then he started to laugh. “Thanks, man,” he said, extending his hand for a fist bump. “Slater won’t be manning the door for a long time.” Seth gave a satisfied chuckle at that. The only reason he’d miss the man is that Kofi, Big E and Xavier would no longer be ganging up on Slater, flinging his ego back in his face. He once challenged them to a sing off - Big E flattened him. That’d been one of the funniest moments of Seth’s life.

For a moment, Seth looked back on his interactions with Dean and wondered if his curiosity about the carjackings was worth it. He’d fucked the guy, if anyone found out that he knew who the carjacker was and hadn’t turned it in, he risked being banned from the bar or having his license revoked. But then he steeled his spine - no one would find out, the carjackings were over and he’d end this as soon as his curiosity was satiated.

Dean thumped his fist against Seth’s, then both men turned back to the bar. Dean was about to open his mouth to say something when Alicia sashayed over. “Hello, gentlemen,” she said. “Mark Henry told me to move you two to the best table in the house - since you both had such trouble tonight.”

Seth looked at her - it made sense for Mark Henry to have Seth moved, since he had to climb through the second floor window, but why Dean? Then Alicia winked at him again, before leading the two men to the table. She settled both men down, then promised to be right back with more drinks - “On the house,” she said, with another smile, before spinning around and leaving.

Glancing around, Seth noted that they were the only people in this part of the bar. Most people came to the bar to get drunk, play pool or darts and watch sports on the TV; it wasn’t a popular date night spot, for all that Mark Henry tried. Taking advantage of this solitary, Seth decided to ask a question like the one Dean had just asked.

“So,” Seth said, keeping his voice down because he didn’t want to risk anyone overhearing and causing even more trouble for him. “Why were you stealing my car?”

Dean paused. Seth geared himself up for a spiel of bullshit - he was a damn good law student, he was going to be a damn good lawyer as soon as he passed the bar, and he knew bullshit when he heard it.

"Steal your car?" Dean placed his hand on his chest, looking affronted. "I wasn't trying to steal your car, pretty boy. I thought it was mine." From the crooked grin on his face, he knew Seth wasn’t going to buy it.

Seth gave him an unimpressed look - this was such bullshit. But he pressed on, asking, "And the brawl?"

"Hey, you attacked me first! I thought I was, ya know, defending my property." The grin was wider, Dean was clearly not even bothering to give an honest answer or hide the fact that he was fucking with Seth.

Seth rolled his eyes, not even trying to hide the fact that he knew this was complete and utter bullshit. "Yeah. I saw your keyring - you don't even have car keys." This was bullshit on Seth’s side - he’d seen Dean’s keyring for a few seconds at most.

From the impressed look that passed across Dean’s face for half a second, Seth was right. He shoved the smirk down - he couldn’t let Dean figure out that he’d been lying. He had some control in the conversation now. “So, are you gonna give me an honest answer or should I go tell someone that the carjackings are just the result of one really confused security guard trying to find his car?”

“I needed the money,” Dean said, settling further into his seat. “Couldn’t find work anywhere.”

“Why keep going after you got the security job?” Seth asked, crossing his arms and leaning back. Considering the fact that Dean was allowed to disregard the uniform and be the only guard at the office, it meant he had to have been working there for awhile before Seth fought him.

Dean snorted. “You really think that job pays well?” He shook his head. “There’s this little old lady who lives in my building - her sons are fucking deadbeats and there’s no one to take care of her. I help her with her rent and groceries and shit.”

Seth pushed his glasses back up his nose, considering this. Compared to before, it was honest enough - there was still some bullshit going on, but it wasn’t as bad as the ‘I thought it was my car’ bullshit. He was going to say something, but then Alicia returned - carrying drinks and a serving of fries. She placed the beers and food in front of them with a smile, then left.

Considering the food - and the man - in front of him, Seth decided to stick around. Dean had promised him another good time.

**

Seth was brought out of his memories by Dean suddenly exclaiming, “Found it!” Seth looked up - Dean was holding a black t-shirt in his hand. Almost immediately, he dropped it to the ground and grabbed Seth’s hips, pulling him in tight for a kiss.

“So,” Dean said, nipping Seth’s lip. “Found my shirt.”

“Yes, you did,” Seth responded, before deepening the kiss. He spun them around, so now he was closer to this mysterious shirt, and then broke the kiss. Dean made an annoyed noise while Seth picked up the shirt and - “What are you talking about, Dean? This is my shirt! I thought I lost this!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait, y'all. I meant to get this out quicker, but alas, I am a full time college student. However, I'm on Thanksgiving break right now and the semester ends on the 14th, so there'll be more time for writing soon.


End file.
